Emily's New Route
Emily's New Route is the tenth episode of the eighth season. Plot The Fat Controller is handing out new routes for the summer. Emily is pleased to be given the job of transporting flour during the summer, but James is unhappy that he has been given the job of carrying passengers along the Black Loch branch, because of the frequent landslides and the monster rumoured to be living in the loch. After Emily's trucks make her late, Emily is transferred to the Black Loch route, but perseveres and discovers that the "monster" is really a family of seals. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * George (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Gordon (deleted scene) * Percy (deleted scene) * Salty (deleted scene) Locations * Black Loch * The Scottish Castle * Misty Valley Branch Line * Knapford * The Flour Mill * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks (deleted scene) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the eighth season. * In the CGI episodes, a still from this episode can be recurringly seen on a poster at Maithwaite Station. Goofs * Emily is supposed to get water when James tells her about Black Loch, but she never does. * When Emily arrives at the mill for the first time, her steam platform is visible. * When Emily leaves the flour mill with only half the trucks, her third truck has no face. * When Emily leaves after being scolded and when she leaves to collect the second load of flour, her first truck is missing its face. * The last truck that Emily accidentally leaves behind at the mill has a face at both ends. * When Emily brakes, her wheels still move. * Emily looks happy before she approaches Black Loch, even though she is supposed to be feeling worried. Merchandise * Books - Emily's New Route * Magazine stories - Emily's New Route In Other Languages Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Home Media Releases UK * Tales from the Tracks * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * The Ultimate Collection AUS * Tales from the Tracks * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) US * Track Stars DVD Boxsets * Steam Engine Stories MYS * Don't Tell Thomas and Other Adventures * Emily's New Route and Other Adventures * Magical Collection FIN * Stories From the Rails (Finnish DVD) GER * So Many Surprises POL * Thomas and Circus HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 4 - Gordon, a Role Model DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box ROM * Stories by Rail * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 4 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 3 * Six DVD Set JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.5 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 22 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Emily'sNewRoutetitlecard.png|UK title card File:Emily'sNewRouteUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Emily'sNewRoutepromo.png|Promotional image File:Emily'sNewRouteDeletedScene2.png File:Emily'sNewRoute.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute.JPG File:Emily'sNewRoute2.PNG|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute3.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute4.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute7.jpg File:Emily'sNewRoute8.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute11.png|The Fat Controller and Emily File:Emily'sNewRoute12.png|Emily and George File:Emily'sNewRoute13.png File:Emily'sNewRoute14.png File:Emily'sNewRoute15.png File:Emily'sNewRoute16.png|The Fat Controller File:Emily'sNewRoute17.png File:Emily'sNewRoute18.png File:Emily'sNewRoute19.png File:Emily'sNewRoute20.png File:Emily'sNewRoute22.png File:Emily'sNewRoute23.png File:Emily'sNewRoute24.JPG|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute25.png|Emily at Knapford File:Emily'sNewRoute26.png File:Emily'sNewRoute27.png File:Emily'sNewRoute28.png File:Emily'sNewRoute29.png File:Emily'sNewRoute30.png File:Emily'sNewRoute31.png File:Emily'sNewRoute32.png File:Emily'sNewRoute33.png File:Emily'sNewRoute34.png File:Emily'sNewRoute35.png File:Emily'sNewRoute36.png File:Emily'sNewRoute37.png File:Emily'sNewRoute38.png File:Emily'sNewRoute39.png File:Emily'sNewRoute40.png File:Emily'sNewRoute41.png File:Emily'sNewRoute42.png File:Emily'sNewRoute43.png File:Emily'sNewRoute44.png File:Emily'sNewRoute45.png File:Emily'sNewRoute46.png File:Emily'sNewRoute47.png File:Emily'sNewRouteDeletedScene.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewRoute48.png File:Emily'sNewRoute49.png File:Emily'sNewRoute50.png File:Emily'sNewRoute51.png File:Emily'sNewRoute52.png File:Emily'sNewRoute53.png File:Emily'sNewRoute54.png File:Emily'sNewRoute55.png File:Emily'sNewRoute56.png File:Emily'sNewRoute57.png File:Emily'sNewRoute58.png File:Emily'sNewRoute59.png File:Emily'sNewRoute60.png File:Emily'sNewRoute61.png File:Emily'sNewRoute62.png File:Emily'sNewRoute63.png File:Emily'sNewRoute64.png File:Emily'sNewRoute65.png File:Emily'sNewRoute66.png File:Emily'sNewRoute67.png File:Emily'sNewRoute68.png File:Emily'sNewRoute69.png File:Emily'sNewRoute70.png File:Emily'sNewRoute71.png File:Emily'sNewRoute72.png File:Emily'sNewRoute73.png File:Emily'sNewRoute74.png File:Emily'sNewRoute75.png File:Emily'sNewRoute76.png File:Emily'sNewRoute77.png File:Emily'sNewRoute78.png File:Emily'sNewRoute79.png File:Emily'sNewRoute80.png File:Emily'sNewRoute81.png File:Emily'sNewRoute82.png File:Emily'sNewRoute83.png File:Emily'sNewRoute84.png File:Emily'sNewRoute85.png File:Emily'sNewRoute86.jpg Episode File:Emily's New Route - British Narration|UK Narration File:Emily's New Route - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes